1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retention assemblies for securing expansion cards to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical retention assembly for securing an expansion card to an electronic device enclosure 13 is shown. The retention assembly includes a catching plate 11, a plurality of bolts 12, and a plurality of covers 14. The electronic device enclosure 13 defines an expansion slot (not labeled). A bulge 132 is formed surrounding a periphery of the expansion slot. The covers 14 are configured for covering the expansion slot and securing/protecting the expansion cards. Each of the covers 14 is an elongated piece having a bent portion (not labeled) adjoining to the bulge 132. When an expansion card is fixed to the electronic device enclosure 13, the catching plate 11 is positioned on the bent portions of the covers 14, and is fixed on the electronic device enclosure 13 by the bolts 12, thereby fastening the covers 14 to the electronic device enclosure 13.
In the above retention assembly, the covers 14 are secured to the electronic device enclosure 13 by using the bolts 12. However, installing or removing the bolts 12 is unduly time-consuming and laborious. This leads to lower efficiency of installation and removal of expansion cards. In addition, a tool for installing or removing bolts is needed in installation or removal. These problems are multiplied in mass production facilities. Furthermore, when used for a period of time, bolts 12 and the screw holes cannot reliably engage with each other any more.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.